


Rythym of my heart

by Malus_Nequamque



Category: DreamSMP, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, F/F, M/M, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:34:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29665965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malus_Nequamque/pseuds/Malus_Nequamque
Summary: George is the new transfer student to one of the most prestigious dance academies in America, who has just arrived from England. While on his days there, he meets some of the many talented students and grows fond of a particular blonde that has caught his attention. Will their friendship grow to something more?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & TommyInnit
Kudos: 3





	Rythym of my heart

//Hello! This fanfic includes the ships Dreamnotfound, SkepHalo, and some other ships. This ships are about their online personas. If you don't like them, you are free to ignore this fic. Also, please don't shove this fanfic on the content creators faces, and please remember that they are people too so be respectful. Please enjoy!


End file.
